1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention primarily relates to a refrigerating/air conditioning heat exchanging system with combined air/water cooling functions.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED PRIOR ART
A conventional water cooling type heat exchanging device is shown in FIG. 1, and comprises a cooling tower. A conventional air cooling type heat exchanging device is shown in FIG. 2, and comprises a cooling fan motor. When the ambient environment is disposed in a dry and hot state with a higher temperature, it is better to use the water cooling type heat exchanging device, and when the ambient environment is disposed in a wet and cold state with a lower temperature it is better to use the air cooling type heat exchanging device such that the heat exchanging efficiency can be adapted to reach an optimal value. Accordingly, the present invention has arisen to provide a heat exchanging system with combined air/water cooling functions.